Super, Psycho, Love
by freakiddys
Summary: Kisah cinta yang melelahkan. butuh perjuangan untuk mempertahankannya. apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seorang psychopath yang menyukaimu? hal gila ini yang dialami olehnya. disaat ia telah bersama orang lain, masa lalunya kembali datang menemuinya. kosentrasinya terpecah untuk mempertahankan orang yang ia cinta dan mengusir masa lalunya (Cast : all EXO member)(Boy x Boy)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Super, Psycho, Love**

**Author : Freasky (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Other cast find by yourself**

**WARNING! **

**Boy x Boy**

**Mature Content**

**Probably BDSM**

**Kid please close this tab if your age under 17**

**.**

**.**

**Well, this is my second fanfict. Ini ff debut keduaku. Aku terinspirasi dari lagu Simon Curtis dengan judul yang sama. Jadi mungkin kalian akan lebih mengerti jalan cerita ini ketika mendengarkan atau memahami isi lirik lagu tersebut. Aku mengetahui lagu tersebut ketika melihat sebuah MMV anime yaoi. Haha.. oke sorry for the nonsense. Langsung saja pada ceritanya. Fanfict ini mengisahkan tentang jalinan cinta seigitiga antara guru dan murid dimana salah satu diantaranya harus rela berkorban. Sesuai dengan judul '**_**Super, Psycho, Love'**_** cerita ini akan memuat beberapa unsur penyiksaan yang kuharap kalian tidak akan menirunya. Langsung saja, let's check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for the typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Something lately drives me crazy_

_Has to do with how you make me_

_Struggle to get your attention_

_Calling you brings aprehesion_

_Text from you and sex from you_

_Are thing that are not so uncommon_

_Flirt with you you're all about it_

_Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu seorang pria mungil telah berjalan sendirian menuju sekolahya. Sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dia bersenandung damai. Cuaca hari ini terlalu dingin untukknya. Dan jaket tebal berbulu itu masih belum cukup hangat untuk dirinya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika menyadari tali sepatunya yang lepas. Mengikatnya sebentar lalu melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Belum banyak yang datang di sekolah pagi ini. Tapi ia tau ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tajam dari jendela kelas sana.

"pagi yeol!" sapaku ramah saat memasuki ruang kelas. Namja itu, dia sedang duduk di sandaran jendela. Ia hanya tersenyum manis saat melihatku telah mengacak rambutku sendiri untuk mengeringkannya akibat terkena tetsan embun dari pohon-pohon yang kulewati di jalan.

"kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?" sambungku

"biologi? Tentang pengawetan kupu-kupu? Sudah. Aku memilih kupu-kupu besar yang indah." Chanyeol tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil menunjukkan hasil karyanya.

"wuuuuu, ini sangat cantik yeol. Kau memilih kupu-kupu gajah eo? Warnanya indah. Dia cantik sekali." Jujur saja aku memang benar-benar mengagumi hasil karyanya.

Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. "cantik seperti dirimu." Ia membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telingaku. Membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, geli karenanya.

"yeol, kau selalu saja mengatakan aku cantik. Aku tampan yeol tampan!" yeah dia selalu saja seperti ini ketika bersamaku. Memelukku dan menggodaku. Namun hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekedar 'sahabat'

Namja itu tertawa renyah padaku dan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi dan selruh siswa berhamburan memasuki kelas sebelum bokong mereka terkena tamparan Wu seosaengnim. Ya, ini merupakan sekolah khusus pria yang juga menyediakan asrama bagi mereka yang meiliki temppat tinggal jauh dari sekolah. Dan Baekhyun tentu saja sekamar dengan sesorang yang sudah pasti kalian tau sendiri tanpa harus kusebutkan namanya

Wu seosaengnim memasuki kelas Baekhyun. Ya tentu saja karena ia merupaka guru biologi di kelas itu. Dan jangan abaikan fakta bahwa Wu seosaengnim menyukai Baekhyun. Sehingga ia memelas-melas pada kepala sekolah agar menempatkannya untuk mengajar di kelas Baekhyun.

"sudah kalian selesaikan tugas dariku?" tanyanya dingin.

"sudah pak" jawab beberapa murid.

"baik, kumpulkan di depan sekarang!" guru Wu itu rupanya sedang melihat ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencari yang mana hasil karya Baekhyun lalu memujinya kembali didepan murid-murid. Dan sekali lagi telinga Chanyeol memanas mendengarnya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan murid-murid berhamburan menuju kantin. Kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tentu saja. Mereka selalu berada di atap sekolah ketika istirahaat. Menghabiskan waktu sambil bermesraan mungkin?

"kupikir Wu seosaengnim menyukaimu baek." Namja berponi itu kini telah mengusap lembut kepala Baekhyun yang ditidurkan di pahanya.

"kau gila! Dia seorang guru. Tidak mungkin dia menyukai muridnya."

"yeah kalau kuperhatikan dari tingkahnya sepertinya ia menyukaimu."

"kau cemburu yeol?" ucap Baekhyun santai

"a-a-aaa tidak. Kau ini jangan mengada-ada. Aku t-tidak cemburu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu berpacaran dengan ahjussi dingin seperti dia"

"yakk, jaga bicaramu yeol" tangan mungil itu mendaratkan sebuah jitakaan di kepala keras itu. " dia bukan ahjussi kau tau. Dan dia tidak sedingin yang kau kira. Aku yakin dia pasti orang baik."

"h-huh? Kau membelanya? Kau menyukainya eo?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya orang yang ia sukai membela saingannya? Saingan? Yeah mulai sekarang Wu seosaengnim itu telah menjadi saingan Chanyeol dalam hal Baekhyun tentu saja.

"apa urusannya denganmu?" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termenung sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lebih dua puluh menit.

'_saatnya pulang'_ batin Chanyeol. Hari ini dia tak berniat untuk mencari dan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Karena suasana hatinya sedang memburuk. Ia tak ingin berdekatan dengan Baekhyun sementara ini. Namun sepertinnya takdir berkata lain.

"yeol!" pria mungil itu berlari tergesa-gesa kearahnya namun Chanyeol tidak kunjung menghentikan langkahnya.

"PARK CHAN YEOL! Tungg- aww" dan pada akhirnya pria mungil itu jatuh saat ia berlari sambil sibuk memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya.

'_jangan menoleh. Cukup untuk hari ini' _batin Chanyeol

"YAKKK! Kau ini apa kuping besarmu itu tuli hah?! BERHENTI KAU CHANYEOL!"

Tak ada respon dari pria bermarga Park tersebut. Ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya dengan tenang sampai pada akhirnya...

_._

_._

_Bugh!_

"yakk! Kenapa kau memukulku?!"

"itu karena kau tidak mau berhenti pabo!"

"mwoya? Kau berkata apa tadi? Kau mengataiku pabo?"

"ne. Neo pabbeoya Chanyeol-ssi"

"kau yang pabo! Bagaimana bisa kau membela pria tua itu padahal aku- haishhh sudahlah." Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pria mungil itu.

"ada apa denganmu huh? Biasanya kau selalu pulang denganku tapi ada apa dengan sekarang?!"

Bisa dilihat Chanyeol sedang mengeram sekarang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"jadi apa maumu sekarang?" pria itu sekarang berbalik arah dan memandang Baekhyun rendah seolah pria mungil itu bisa dekat dengan siapa saja sekarang. Senyuman menakutkannya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merenggang. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan dingin yang memeluk pinggan ramping Baekhyun dari belakang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol si pria berkuping caplang itu mendesis.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana ceritanya? Seru? Atau gaje? Haha.. ikuharapkalian suka. Tolong RnR ya jika kalian ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya. Haha.. kuberi sedikit bocoran saja ya. di next chapter, Chanyeol akan mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun tapi justru hal itu yang akan membawa Baekhyun dalam masalah. Penasaran? So please semakin banyak review akan semakin cepat pula aku mempost chapter selanjutnya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Super, Psycho, Love**

**Author : Freasky (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Other cast find by yourself**

**WARNING! **

**Boy x Boy**

**Mature Content**

**Probably BDSM**

**Kid please close this tab if your age under 17**

**Sorry for the typo(s)**

.

.

**Well, kita bertemu lagi di chapter kedua :v sesuai permintaan, ff chapter kedua ini akan sedikit lebih panjang. Thanks buat kritik sarannya sangat membantu banget untuk kemajuan karya-karya gua wks. Oke langsung aja let's check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH**

**.**

**.**

**AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Damn, if you didn't want me back_

_Why'd you have to act like that?_

_Its confusing to the core_

'_cause I know you want it_

_Oh, and if you on't wanna be_

_Something substantial with me_

_Then why do you give me more?_

_Babe I know you want it_

.

.

.

"_jadi apa maumu sekarang?" pria itu sekarang berbalik arah dan memandang Baekhyun rendah seolah pria mungil itu bisa dekat dengan siapa saja sekarang. Senyuman menakutkannya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun merenggang. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol belakangan ini._

_Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan dingin yang memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari belakang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol si pria berkuping caplang itu mendesis._

.

"Baekhyun-ah ada apa ini?" pria yang memeluk Baekhyun itu mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak menjawabnya, Chanyeol terlebih dulu menyelanya.

"sebaiknya kau diam saja seosaengnim! Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan kami!"

"urusan Baekhyun urusanku juga Chanyeol." Jawab pria bermarga Wu tersebut dengan tenang.

"bukan berarti dengan kau menyukainya, kau dapat mencampuri urusannya Wu Yi Fan-ssi. Lagipula kau tidak punya hak untuk itu apalagi memeluknya." Desis Chanyeol sambil melirik tangan gurunya itu yang melingkar dengan indah di pinggang Baekhyun.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONGMU PARK CHAN YEOL!"

"huh? Wae? Kau takut ada guru lain yang mendengarnya lalu melaporkannya pada headmaster dan membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan? Kukira itu akan leih baik. Lagipula bukankah itu benar? Kau menyukai Baekhyun Yi Fan-ssi. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kau tidak mungkin dengan refleks memeluknya seperti itu." Chanyeol bersmirk ria/?

Ucapannya itu tentu saja membuat tubuh pria bernama Yi Fan tersebut menegang. Ia melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Baekhyun dengan terpaksa, dan Baekhyun? Dia hanya diam membisu sambil menaha tangisnya melihat matanya yang sudah memerah sekarang.

'_keparat!'_ ucap Yi Fan dalam hati.

"ayo Baekhyun kita pulang!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar sehingga membuat tubuh pria mungil itu tersentak kedepan.

Yi Fan memicingkan matanya, menahan amarah yang telah berkecamuk di dadanya yang ingin segera ia luapkan.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke sofa sesampainya mereka di asrama. Membanting pintunya kuat-kuat sehingga mengganggu beberapa 'tetangga'nya. Ia melemparkan tasnya sembarangan sehingga menyenggol sebuah lampu meja yang hampir saja jatuh olehnya.

"KENAPA KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MELAWAN KETIKA DIA MEMELUKMU BAEKHYUN?! KENAPA?!" oke, Chanyeol benar-benar marah kali ini. Jujur saja, Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini. Ia ketakutan sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Menahan suara tangisannya agar tak keluar. Namun kukira itu percuma saja.

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "TATAP AKU BAEK! TATAP!" ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara lantangnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

"apa kau tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu baek?" tatapan matanya tiba-tiba melembut. Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya bingung.

"sudahlah kau cepat mandi lalu berangkat kerja. Aku akan membuatkan bekal makan malam untukmu." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun sekilas bermaksud untung menenangkan namja mungil itu dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia diam seribu bahasa dan masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata chanyeol tadi.

'_apa Chanyeol juga menyukaiku?'_ batinnya

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Chanyeol menyiapkan semua keperluan Baekhyun yang akan dibawanya ke tempat kerja termasuk kotak bekal berwarna hijau muda itu. Menjejalkannya ke dalam tas Baekhyun lalu menutup resletingnya. Menaruh tas itu dengan manis di sofa. Dan sekarang Baekhyun terlihat sudah memakai celana hitam dengan kemeja putih yang dimasukkan kedalam celananya itu. Terlihat sangat rapi.

"jangan pulang terlalu larut, jangan telat untuk memakan bekalmu. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu atau kau ingin kujemput telepon saja aku. Hubungi aku jika kau ingin mampir ke suatu tempat ketika pulang atau menginap di rumah temanmu tapi jangan menginap di rumah guru gila itu..."

"..yeol.."

"jangan membantah ucapanku. Aku tak menerima bantahan ataupun penolakan." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memasangkan tas ke pundak Baekhyun.

"kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau terlihat seperti ibuku yang cerewet itu."

Chanyeol tertawa miris lalu mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai ke gerbang asrama mereka.

"kau yakin tak mau kuantar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

"baiklah kalau begitu berhati-hatilah. Aku juga sudah memasukkan jaket ke dalam tasmu. Pakailah jika kau merasa kedinginan." Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Baekhyun sekilas lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun ketika pria mungil itu mulai melangkah menjauh meskipun ia tak melihatnya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamar asrama kecilnya itu.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menunduk sepanjang perjalanan. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi. Sungguh, demi neptunus dan alam semesta, Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Ia hanya diam ditempat. Menimbang-nimbang untuk menoleh atau melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berlari karena ketakutan bila ada seorang maniak yang sedang membuntutinya.

Buru-buru ia memasuki cafe tempat kerjanya, menyapa bosnya yang sedang berdiri di sudut ruangan lalu menaruh tasnya di bawah meja bartender. Memakai celemek berwarna coklatnya lalu memakai sarung tangan karet tipisnya dan berjalan menuju meja pemesanan menyambut beberapa pelanggan yang datang untuk memesan beberama minuman atau makanan. Senyum manisnya menyambut pelanggan itu dengan ramah.

"hey baek, tadi aku tak sengaja melihatmu dipeluk oleh seseorang pria jangkung. Siapa dia? Dan oh ya! tadi aku juga melihat Chanyeol bersama kalian. Dia terlihat sedang marah. Aku ingin menyapamu tadi tapi Tao keburu menjemputku." Ucap Xiumin tanpa jeda.

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "a-a-aa itu, itu guru biologiku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"guru? Tapi kenapa dia meme-"

"Xiu, bisa kau kesini sebentar?" tiba-tiba saja atasan mereka memanggil Xiumin membuat Baekhyun membuang napasnya lega.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya ketika ia memasuki kamar. Yeah, Baekhyun selalu pulang jam 11 malam sehingga tak heran jika Chanyeol selalu meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika berangkat sekolah.

Baekhun duduk di pinggiran ranjang (satu-satunya ranjang di kamar itu berukuran king size yang ditiduri oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun) sembari melepas kancing kemejanya, melonggarkan ikatan di pinggangnya lalu berbaring sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya. Ia melirik pria yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya sambil memeluk boneka ikan yang pernah dibelikan oleh Baekhyun. Diam-diam Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pria itu tidur sambil membuka mulutnya sedikit.

'_like a kid' _batin Baekhyun.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Hari itu Baekhyun bangun sangat pagi sekali demi menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol.

Snar matahari menyambut pagi pria berkuping caplang itu dengan ramahnya. Pria itu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya berpikir sejenak siapa yang telah membukakan tirai jendela sepagi ini? Ia melirik jam jam di meja sekilas.

'_masih pukul enam'_ batinnya. Apakah Baekhyun?

Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bak kepompong lalu duduk sebentar di pinngiran tempat tidur. Bermaksud untuk mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang masih tertinggal di alam mimpi. Sayu-sayup ia mendengar seseorang tengah bersenandung damai. Ia yakin itu Baekhyun mengingat pria mungil itu tidak berada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun tadi. Hal itu membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara tersebut. Ia dapat mencium aroma croissant sekarang. Sepertinya ia mulai lapar sekarang.

"aku menginginkan sarapanku sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi makan menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karenanya dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"tak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini baek."

"aku melakukannya demi membuatkan croissant ini untukmu." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan croissant yang berada di piring yang dibawanya.

"kalau begitu aku tak sabar ingin mencicipinya." Dan ketika Chanyeol akan mengambil sebuah croissant di piring itu, sebuah tangan mungil telah mendaratkan sentilan di tanga besarnya.

"aww.." namja itu meringis pelan.

"kau sudah sikat gigi eum?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "baiklah aku akan sika gigi dulu." Ia melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju wastafel lalu menyikat gigi putih cemerlangnya lalu kembali duduk manis di kursi makan. "bolehkah?" ucapnya memelas sambil menatap Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu hanya mengangukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat langsung menyantap croissant yang telah tersaji di hadapannya.

"yeol, pelan-plan saja makannya. Kau bisa tersedak nanti." Baekhyun mengambilkan segelas air putih lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"gomawo." Namja itu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "jadi kita berangkat bersama hari ini?" sambungnya.

"eumm."

Mereka berdua tersenyum bersama.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

"aww, lihatlah Kai siapa yang berangkat telat bersama hari ini." Ucap Jongdae pada namja bernama Kai tersebut dan Kai menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya yeol sehingga kalian berangkat sangat siang seperti ini." Goda Kai.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung saja menjitak Jongdae dan Kai dengan keras. " itu hukuman karena kalian sudah mencibirku." Chanyeol menjitak mereka 'lagi' untuk kedua kalinya "dan itu untuk hukuman karena kalian tak mengikuti latihan tennis kemarin."

"aww sakit yeol." Rintih Jongdae.

"tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih halus pada mereka eum? Aku kasihan jika kepala mereka harus bengkak karenamu setiap hari." Ucap Baekhyun.

"kali ini aku setuju denganmu baek." Ucap Kai dan Jongdae bersamaan dan dibalas desisan oleh Chanyeol.

"lagipula aku juga sudah keluar dari club tennis." Ucap Jongdae santai.

"MWO?!" Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Baru saja ia hendak mengejar Jongdae tapi sepasang tangan mungil telah memeluknya untuk menahannya mengejar Jongdae dan Jongdae mengerlingkan matanya sebagai tanda terimakasih pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeram frustasi sekaligus bahagia karena Baekhyun memeluknya.

Dari jauh seorang pria jangkung telah menatap tajam ke arah yang menyadari akan hal itu hanya bersmirk ria sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

"katakan apa yang kau inginkan 'seosaengnim'" Chanyeol menekankan kata 'seosaengnim' pada pengucapannya.

Mereka berdua sekarang telah berada di gudang sekolah yang telah lama kosong. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang kini saling bertatapan tajam.

"jauhi Baekhyun." Ucap Yi Fan tenang.

"huh? Hahaha.. kau menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Baekhyun lalu kau akan mengancamku dengan rapot bernilai C atau bahkan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah begitu?"

"sepertinya kau sudah dapat membaca pikiranku."

"dan aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu Yi Fan-ssi!"

_**.**_

_**Bugh **_

_**.**_

Yi Fan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di rahang Chanyeol membuat pria itu hampir tersungkur di lantai.

"haha.. jadi hanya mengancam, menindas dan menghajar seseorang yang bisa kau lakukan ?"

"jauhi Baekhyun atau aku akan menculiknya. Kau tau? Semalam aku menguntit Baekhyun ke tempat kerjanya." Yi Fan tertawa licik.

"kau.. jangan memprovokasiku untuk menghajarmu 'ahjussi'"

"tidak, aku tidak memprovokasimu. Justru akulah yang akan menghajarmu habis-habisan."

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Pria mungil itu masih tetap dengan pendiriannya untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Ia sudah mencari ke segala penjuru sekolah tapi ia masih tetap tidak dapat menemukan pria berkuping caplang tersebut.

"baek? Kau belum pulang?" sapa Yi Fan.

"ah seosaengim." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. "belum seosaengnim. Aku masih ingin menunggu Chanyeol."

"ah, kulihat tadi ia sedang berada di ruangan club tennisnya."

'_ah, iya aku lupa mencari ke ruangannya.' _Batin Baekhyun. "kalau begitu saya akan menjemputnya dulu seosaengnim. Permisi."

Namun ketika Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, Yi Fan terburu manarik tangannya.

"uhh, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantarmu pulang karena ia masih ada sedikit urusan." Ucap Yi Fan terbata.

"kalau begitu saya pulang sendiri saja seosaengnim."

"tidak tidak aku akan mengantarmu."

"tapi apakah-"

"itu tidak akan merepotkanku baek."

"eum, baiklah." Dengan sedikit terpaksa Baekhyun pergi bersama meninggalkan sekolah bersama guru biologinya itu.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

"kau mau mampir dulu seosaengnim?"

"sepertinya ide bagus." Ucap kris sambil menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

Kedua namja itu memasuki ruangan asrama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"kau mau kubuatkan apa seosaengnim?"

"tak perlu repot-repot baek. Dan ah ya jangan panggil aku seosaengnim di luar sekolah. Panggil saja Kris." Ia benar-benar berusaha untuk menyunggingkan senyumannya sekarang.

"kalau begitu akan kuambilkan croissant dulu. Sepertinya masih ada sisa tadi pagi."

Ketika Baekhyun sedang berdiri di dapur tiba-tiba saja Kris memeluknya dari belakang. Tentu saja itu membuat Baekhyun shock. Ia meronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan kris tapi pria tersebut malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia menciumi leher Baekhyun dengan nafsu membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang geli.

"K-krisshh."

"heumm?" diam-diam tangan dingin namja itu telah menelusup di balik seragam yang tengah Baekhyun kenakan.

"s-seosaengnimm k-kumohonn hen-hentikan."

Oh tidak, jari-jari namja itu sudah menyentuh nipple baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah aku ingin melakukannya... denganmu."

_**BRUAKKKK**_

Seseorang telah membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris hanya bisa mendengus melihatnya.

"KAU..."

.

.

.

.

.

Weyyyy :v gimana chapter keduanya? Kritik saran sangat diterima yo :v yoyo man/? Hahaha kuharap kalian suka dengan chapter kedua ini karena aku mengetiknya hari ini dari pukul 5 sore sampai pukul sembilan malam sampai-sampai aku lupa tidak makan malam dan maag ku kambuh lagi-_- oke cukup untuk curhatnya. RnR ya guys. Kritik saran kalian sangat membantu untuk kemajuan karya-karyaku. Oke thanks see ya in next Chapter or other story XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Super, Psycho, Love**

**Author : Freasky (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Other cast find by yourself**

**WARNING! **

**Boy x Boy**

**Mature Content**

**Probably BDSM**

**Kid please close this tab if your age under 17**

**Sorry for the typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**E~yo! Maafkan saya karena chapter sebelemunya terlalu banyak typo(s) :3 aku sudah berusaha untuk meniadakannya tapi apa boleh buat. Aku menggarap chapter itu dengan terkantuk-kantuk sehingga begitulah hasilnya. Okay, kemarin ada yang mereview dan bertanya di cerita ini siapa yg psycho sebenarnya? Well, kalau kukasih tau mungkin cerita ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan untuk kalian. Kuberi sinopsisnya saja.**

**Baekhyun, seorang pria mungil yang dicintai oleh dua orang. Keduanya berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Baekhyun namun apa yang terjadi? Salah satu diantaranya bertarung secara tidak adil menyebabkan petarung lainnya marah dan lepas kendali karenanya dan tragedi itu membuat Baekhyun harus merasakan penyiksaan yang cukup menyakitkan baginya.**

**So, kalian sudah bisa menebak siapa yg psycho disini? Mungkin akan ada alur cerita yang tidak akan pernah bisa kalian tebak sebelumnya haha. Okay lagsung saja. Sorry for the nonsense. Let's check it out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR THE TYPO(S)**

**.**

**. **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

_Say that you want me every day_

_That you want me every day_

_That you need me_

_Got me trippin' super psycho love_

_Aim, pull the trigger_

_Feel the pain getting bigger_

_Go insane from the bitter feeling_

_Trippin' super psycho love_

.

.

.

_**BRUAKKKK**_

_Seseorang telah membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris. Kris hanya bisa mendengus melihatnya._

"_KAU..."_

.

.

"KAU..."

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget melihat sosok pria berkuping caplang tersebut berdiri di pintu dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan bibirnya yang berdarah (dan jangan lupakan lebam di wajahnya akibat Kris).

"y-yeol.." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia tak dpat berkata-kata lagi sekarang. Jujur saja keadaan Chanyeol saat ini bisa dibilang 'sangat mengerikan'.

"jauhkan tanganmu dari Baekhyun!" Chanyeol masih dapat bersabar kali ini.

Tapi Kris, ia malah memprovokasi Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat dari bibirnya yang masih terus menciumi leher putih Baekhyun membuat namja mungil itu mendesah tertahan.

"bangsat!" umpat Chanyeol.

Ia menarik tangan kris agar menjauhi Baekhyun namun sepertinya itu percuma saja. Kris malah menghajar Chanyeol didepan Baekhyun membuat lutut namja mungil itu lemas seolah tak mampu lagi meopang berat tubuhnya. Chanyeol tersungkur hingga kepalanya menatap mini kulkas yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti Kris mendekati Chanyeol, berjongkok di depan muridnya ang terlihat mengenaskan itu.

"aku sudah menawarkannya padamu namun kau malah menolaknya. Apa boleh buat." Kris melirik Baekhyun yang sedang memeluk lututnya melihat pemandangan tidak enak di depannya.

Chanyeol mengeram kesal. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Tidak, tidak pada namja mungilnya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris geram tapi guru biologinya itu malah tertawa sinis. Tanpa babibu lagi Chanyeol menghajarnya, membuat kris juga tersungkur. Tak membiarkan kesempatan itu terlewat begitu saja, Chanyeol menduduki Kris lalu menghajar pria itu bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit.

"y-yeol hentikan k-kumohon."

Tapi Chanyeol seolah tuli. Ia mengabaikan teriakan Baekhun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya terseret-seret mendekati Chanyeol. Ia memeluk tubuh pria itu dari belakang bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"yeol stop it yeol..please kumohon.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

Chanyeol terhenti, dadanya seakan sesak melihat Baekhyun yang menangis di belakangnya. Ia memukul dada Kris sekali lalu meninggalkannya sendiri sedangkan ia pergi bersama Baekhyun menjauhi asrama itu.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Mereka sedang duduk di kursi cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja sekarang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk. Mereka diam seribu bahasa.

"apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" kali ini Chanyeol yang membuka pembicaaan.

"a-a-aku... d-dia tak melakukan apapun padaku." Ucap Baekhyun tergagap. Ia masih saja tertunduk memandangi sepatunya.

"jangan bohong padaku baek. Aku terus-terusan seperti ini."

"m-maksudmu y-yeol?"

"kau tau kan baek bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"aku, sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau harus menjauhinya. Ahjussi itu-"

"dia bukan ahjussi!"

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU BAEK!"

Okay, semua mata sedang tertuju pada mereka sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol tetap tak menghiraukan itu semua.

"ye-yeol..." Baekhyun menahan tangisnya.

Tapi namja berkuping caplang itu malah meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Ia berlari menjauhi cafe itu. Baekhyun berusaha mengejarnya namun tetap saja itu sepertinya percuma baginya. Setiap langkah kakinya tak dapat menyamai lebar langkah kaki Chanyeol.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak kejadian itu tapi Chanyeol masih belum kembali ke asrama. Baekhyun menyesal. Seharusnya ia tak menerima tawaran gurunya itu untuk pulang bersama.

"hey bung berhentilah menangis." Ucap Jongdae.

Ya inilah yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap istirahat. Menangisi Chanyeol tentu saja. Ia menyesal benar-benar menyesal.

"dia masih saja menangis?" tanya Kai pada Jongdae.

"ya. aku merasa kita harus memberitahukannya pada Chanyeol."

"kau ingin mati?!"

"hh~ ini benar benar menyusahkan."

Kedua pria gila itu sedang berbisik-bisik di belakang Baekhyun tapi pria mungil itu tak menyadarinya. Ia masih saja melamun. Sampai Wu seosaengnim memasuki ruangan...

"keluarkan buku kalian. Buka halaman 109. Tentang cara perkembangbiakkan virus..." pria jangkung itu terheran melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melamun. Sedangkan murid lain sedang gaduh membahas bab tentang virus itu. Bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan celotehan kalau sekarang mereka akan mempelajari tentang virus cinta. Ada-ada saja mereka ini.

"baek, kau tak apa? Apa kau sakit?" pria jangkung itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pundaknya membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget.

"a-aa s-seosaengnim." Ucapnya terbata.

"buka halaman 109." Ucap Kris santai sambil menunjuk buku di sebelah baekhyun dengan tangannya yang memegang buku. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

"yeol, kau yakin tak ingin memberitahu Baekhyun?" tanya Kai sambil memainkan rubik sedangkan Chanyeol sedang bemain PS dengan Jongdae.

"aku bersumpah jong, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua jika memberitahu keberadaanku pada Baekhyun." Desis Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena kalah bermain dengan Jongdae. Jongdae terbahak bahagia.

"kau berhutang makan siang padaku yeol." Ucap Jogdae sambil tertawa.

Yeah, Chanyeol merupakan anak dari keluarga yang cukup disegani. Ibunya selalu berpergian ke luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga mereka sedangkan ayahnya... ayahnya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat kegiatan Chanyeol terhenti. "yeah, aku sangat merindukannya." Ia menatap miris joystick yang ada di tangannya.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Baekhyun melirik handponenya sekilas ketika handphone itu tak pernah berhenti berhenti sejak... entahlah mungkin sekitar 20 menit yang lalu?

"sudahlah angkat saja baek." Goda Xiumin sambil sedikit menyenggol lengan Baekhyun. "siapa tau ia ingin mengajakmu berkencan?" tawanya memenuhi ruangan cafe itu yang memang sedang sepi.

"tidak hyung. Chanyeol sudah melarangku untuk mendekatinya-"

"oh, ayolah baek. Dia sudah menghilang selama 3 hari ini bukan?"

"hh~ tetap saja hyung aku takut-"

"angkat saja baek. Siapa tau dia ingin meminta maaf."

'_mungkin perkataan Xiumin hyung ada benarnya'_

Baekhyun mengangkat telepon itu dengan gugup.

'_apa lagi yang akan terjadi sekarang'_

"h-halo seosaengnim."

"kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkatnya baek? Kau sedang sibukkah?"

"e-eumm, n-ne."

"kau sepertinya gugup baek. Ah, ya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"

"t-tapi-"

"aku tak menerima penolakan baek. Lagi pula aku juga sudah meminta izin pada atasanmu." Tiba-tiba saja pria jangkung itu sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

"s-seosaengnim." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia menutup handphonenya perlahan lalu memasukkannya ke saku.

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Ini sudah tidak di sekolah lagi." Ucap Kris sambil pura-pura mempoutkan bibirnya itu. Benar-benar tidak elit untuk dilakukan oleh seorang Wu Yi Fan.

"ah, haha iya mian seo- ah maksudku Kris." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"baiklah kalau begitu sekarang lepas celemekmu itu lalu ayo kita bersenang-senang."

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Kris membawa Baekhyun mengelilingi kota dengan menggunakan audi hitam miliknya. Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening. Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan sepertinya.

Kris tak betah dengan suasana sehening itu sehingga ia memutar sebuah lagu dan oops lagu itu malah membuat Baekhyun semakin teringat pada Chanyeol. Yeah, itu adalah lagu favorit Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak keluar.

"ehem baek, kita sudah sampai."

"m-mwo? Sudah sampai?" Baekhyun menengok keluar jendela mobil. "restaurant?" Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"ya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"oh.." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Namja tinggi berwajah datar tersebut memasuki restaurant dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit curiga dengan restaurant yang sangat sepi seperti ini.

"jangan bilang kau memesan restaurant ini hanya untuk kita berdua?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Kris.

"eumm, Kris aku masih tidak mengerti dengan bab yang kau jelaskan di sekolah tadi."

"ayolah baek, kita sedang berada di luar sekolah sekarang. Jangan membuat suasana hatiku menjadi buruk." Sungguh tak dapat di percaya ketika seorang Kris menunjukkan puppy eyesnya di depan Baekhyun. Yah, hanya di depan Baekhyun.

"tapi aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana jika nanti nilaiku jelek?"

"itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"jangan katakan bahwa selama ini kau menambah nilaiku?"

"aku tidak bisa untuk tidak melakukan itu baek."

"oh seosaengnim kau keterlaluan."

"kau yang keterlaluan baek. Sudah jangan bahas ini lagi.. sekarang kau mau makan apa?"

"aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun beranjak dari restaurant itu tapi sebuah tangan kekar telah menahannya.

"kau mau kemana?"

"pulang."

"tapi kita bahkan belum ma-"

"aku tidak peduli pokoknya aku mau pulang!"

"hh~ baiklah akan kuantar."

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Baekhyun bingung melihat Kris melajukan mobilnya memasuki sebuah hotel mewah.

"kenapa kau tidak mengantarku ke asrama seosaengnim?" ia menautkan kedua alisnya ketengah dahinya.

"asramamu terlalu jauh kau tau."

"kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri."

"aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

Tapi sebelum Kris menyelesaikan perkataannya, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu mobil Kris dan berlari keluar.

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya, keluar dari dalamnya dan melepmparkan kunci mobilnya pada vallet hotel lalu berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat dan menariknya masuk ke dalam hotel.

Di kejauhan, Kai, melihat kejadian itu dengan terperangah. Ia buru-buru mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan memencet nomor-nomor yang tidak terlalu rumit untuk dihafal.

"halo?"

"yeobosseo?" suara di seberang itu menjawab teleponnya.

"aku melihatnya ditarik oleh guru sialan itu." Oke, Kai jadi ikutan panik sekarang.

"dimana?" rahang pria itu mengeras.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, yang jelas Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar hotel Kris. Baekhyun sendiri bingung, antara percaya tidak percaya, kamar hotel Kris lebih mirip apartemen mewah sebenarnya.

Baekhyun duduk di single sofa milik Kris sedangkan Kris sendiri sedang pamit untuk mengganti pakaiannya katanya. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit takut. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi disini apalagi penyelamatnya (Chanyeol) sedang tidak berada di dekatnya. Ia berharap Chanyeol akan berada di depannya secara tiba-tiba seperti di film-film superhero. Ada-ada saja. Yang jelas Baekhyun kini hanya menyadari satu hal. Kris telah berada di belakangnya.

Hembusan nafas Kris menyapu leher putih Baekhyun. Sontak saja itu membuat Bbaekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Dan ketika dia menoleh...

_**CHU~**_

Sebuah kecupan telah mendarat di bibirnya.

"K-kris a-a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang namun Kris dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Mereka bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kris kembali mencium Baekhyun. Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Kris terus mencium bibirnya tapi tetap saja bibir mungil itu tak mau membuka. Spontan saja Kris langsung menggigit bibir Baekhyun tapi lagi-lagi usaha itu gagal. Sang empunya tetap bersikukuh tidak mau membukanya. Baekhyun justru meronta dalam dekapan Kris. Kris yang sepertinya marah dengan sikap Baekhyun langsung menggendongnya di bahunya, membawanya ke satu-satuya ranjang king size di ruangan itu. Melemparkan Baekhyun ke ranjang itu dan langsung menindihnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun kaget. Ia hendak berteriak namun apa daya, mulut Kris menyumpal bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Melumatnya kasar tanpa ampun. Mencoba mengabsen setiap deret giginya lalu menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk berteriak namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Kris berusaha menarik lidah Baekhyun dengan mulutnya lalu mengulumnya bagaikan lolipop. Lidah Baekhyun merupakan candu tersendiri baginya. Ia benar-benar tidak berhenti mengulum lidah Baekhyun selama lima menit. Baekhyun kehabisan nafas, tangannya kini memukul-mukul punggung Kris dan jangan harap Kris tidak kesal karena perbuatannya. Kris melepaskan tautan mulut mereka sebentar lalu mengambil tali yang sudah ia persiapkan di sebelah bantal. Ia membuka kemeja Baekhyun dengan paksa lalu membuangnya entah kemana lalu ia menarik kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan mengikatnya di sandaran kasur yang terbuat dari ukiran kayu yang indah. Ia benar-benar menggila sekarang.

"seosaengnim tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks.. kumohon.." Baekhyun mulai terisak sekarang.

"andaikan kau bisa bersikap baik padaku baek, aku tidak akan melakukan ini padamu. Aku ingin memilikimu baek." Ia menatap sendu Baekhyun yang kini sedang menggeliat seksi karena tangannya yang diikat.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya tepat di leher Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang. Kris menciumi leher Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda disana. Ia berusaha memanfaatkan waktu itu sebaik mungkin untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh Baekhyun. Tangannya tentu tak dibiarkan menganggur begitu saja. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sedangkan tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menyentuh nipple Baekhyun dan sesekali memelinitirnya. Pria mungil itu menahan desahannya. Setiap sentuhan ditubuhnya membuatnya hampir tak sadar diri. Hanya saja ia menginginkan sentuhan yang lebih lembut dari ini. Sentuhan Kris terlalu kentara sekali jika itu berdasarkan nafsu belaka. Kris, bibir namja itu turun perlahan melewati perpotongan leher Baekhyun lalu beralih pada nipplenya. Mengulumnya dan memainkan lidahnya disana. Baekhyun mengerang. Tangan Kris kini sedang bersusah payah untuk membuka celana Baekhyun. Junior pria mungil itu menyebul keluar ketika Kris membuka celana dalamnya. Baekhyun berusaha menutupinya namun percuma. Mulut Kris yang masih berada di nipple Baekhyun dan tangannya yang berusaha untuk membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar dan mengelus bagian dalamnya. Membuat Baekhyun kegelian dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tak ada suara menggoda yang menerobos keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Mengetahui itu, Kris langsung menampar paha Baekhyun lalu merutukinya agar ia mengeluarkan desahannya. Tetap dengan sifat keras kepalanya, Baekhyun berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan suara menggoda itu keluar. Lagi-lagi Kris menamparnya namun kali ini, pipi Baekhyun yang ia tampar. Pria mungil dibawahnya itu terisak. Ia teringat pada Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi penyelamatnya. Tapi sekarang, dimana pria manis itu berada? Ia sangat merindukan kelembutannya.

Tangan Kris mulai menyentuh junior mungil Baekhyun. Yeah, mungil seperti sang empunya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan ibu jarinya di kepala junior Baekhyun dan meremasnya kuat. Membuat Baekhyun secara spontan mengeluarkan suara itu.

"a-ahh Krisshh itu- j-jangan sentuhhh ituhh." Mata Baekhyun terpejam.

Seolah tuli, Kris tetap menyentuh junior kecil itu. Menarik ulur junior Baekhyun di tangan besarnya dan memainkan twinsballsnya lalu meremasnya. Bibirnya yang sebelumnya berada di nipple Baekhyun kini telah berpindah turun ke perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan ada sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Tapi dasar Baekhyun, ia tetap meronta ketika Kris memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia tak mau seperti ini. Ia tak mau disentuh oleh Kris.

Kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan pada saat itu juga Baekhyun melayang-layangkan/? Kakinya berusaha untuk menendang Kris namun sayangnya, kakinya itu justru menyentuh junior besar milik Kris yang sudah setengah berdiri di dalam celana dalamnya. Kris bersmirk ria.

"kau sudah tidak sabar eo? Baiklah aku akan langsung 'melakukannya'."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dan kepalanya menggeleng keras.

Kris mengocok juniornya di depan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika melihat benda itu di depan wajahnya. Tanpa aba-aba Kris memasukkan juniornya ke mulut Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu tersedak.

"kulum!" perintah Kris. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

Kris kembali menampar pipi Baekhyun lalu kembali memasukkan juniornya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dengan terpaksa mengulum junior big size itu. Menjilati palkonnya sehingga membuat Kris melenguh. Gesekkan gigi Baekhyun di junior Kris membuatnya mendesah hebat. Ketika menyadari junior Kris berkedut, Baekhyun menghentikan kulumannya.

"yakk! Kenapa kau berhenti bodoh!"

Kris mengocok juniornya sendiri di depan mulut Baekhyun, ketika ia merasa akan mengeluarkan spermanya, ia menautkan kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dn tangannya yang lain masih terus mengocok juniornya hingga pada akhirnya ia menumpahkan spermanya di wajah dan mulut Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu terpejam. Kris mengatur nafasnya sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia membuka kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya di depan hole Baekhyun. Satu kali lagi desahan itu lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

Tangan Kris membuka dua bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun. Mendorong juniornya untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Dalam dua kali hentakan, benda panjang itu telah masuk sempurna di lubang anal milik Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu menjerit kesakitan.

Kris mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia mengocok lubang Baekhyun yang terasa begitu ketat di juniornya.

"aarghhh you're so tightt Baekhyun-ahh shitt." Oke, Kris mulai meracau sekarang.

"eummhhh seosaengnimmhhhh hardly pleaseehhh uhh."

Ditempat lain disaat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol, pria bekuping caplang tersebut melajukan mobil sportnya diatas kecepatan rata-rata dengan Jongdae yang berteriak di sampignya.

"wowowoww buung pelankan mobilmu kita bisa tertangkap. Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Polisi-polisi itu sudah mulai mengejar kita. Tidak! Tidaaaaakkkkk aku tidak mau dipenjara yeol. Okay, kalau kita tertangkap, aku akan berkata pada polisi bahwa kau yang mengemudi dan kau memaksaku untuk ikut denganmu dan-"

"SHIT! SHUT UP! SIALAN, DIAM KAU KIM JONG DAE!" Chanyeol menjundu/? (apaya bahasa Indonesianya/? Semacem mendorong gitulah/? –v) kepala Jongdae hingga hampir mengenai dasboard mobilnya. Pria itu seketika terdiam, ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

.

-_**Super psycho love-**_

.

"dimana mereka?"

"aku mendapatkan info bahwa kamar Kris di lantai 15 kamar nomor 1503"

"Jongdae, kau membawa bubuknya?"

Jongdae, mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku sudah tak sabar ingin menghajar bajingan itu." Rahang pria itu mengeras.

Ketiga pria itu berlari menuju lift, memasukinya dan menekan angka yang menandakan lokasi yang akan mereka tuju.

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu kamar Kris, Chanyeol meniupkan bubuk serutan pensil itu di depan tombol password kamar itu. Setelah memikir-mikir sejenak, ia mengetahui bahwa password kamar itu merupakan tanggal pertama kali saat Kris mengajar di kelas mereka.

Chanyeol membuka pintu itu keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang dapat memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Ia memasuki ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan Baekhyun sedangkan Kai dan Jongdae membantunya mencari namja mungil itu hingga salah satu diantara mereka terperangah.

"demi bumi dan langit..." Jongdae terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua anak adam sedang bergelut dengan keringat dan tumpahan sperma di wajah sang mungil.

Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menghampiri Jongdae dan berdiri terpaku disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hayolohhh :v gimana ceritanya? Suka kah/? Reviewnya please ya.. karena setiap review itu berharga banget buat aku /.\ semacem semangat gitu tiap liat review dari kalian/? Oiya buat yang udah review kemarin2 thanks a lot ya kalian sangat membantu dalam kemajuan ff ku. Kritik sarannya ditunggu ya guys.**

**Thanks for : devrina, nenehcabill, neli amelia, yunjae q, julihrc, leeeunin, panda-unnie14, diahsshii**

**Review dari kalian sangat membantu.**

**Thanks for my friend (Rosa). You give me a great inspiration dari lagu Greyson Chance yang ga sengaja kuputar haha...**

**By the way aku mengganti pen name ku ,_,**

**Okay sekian basa-basinya... wasalam XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : Super, Psycho, Love**

**Author : freakiddys (nama disamarkan/?)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun. Other cast find by yourself**

**WARNING! **

**Boy x Boy**

**Mature Content**

**Probably BDSM**

**Kid please close this tab if your age under 17**

**Sorry for the typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

E~yo! Long time no see yeah :v Gua balik lagi nih gaess :v sorry lama ngilang. Nahloh pada penasaran kan ama kelanjutannya. Kemaren2 juga ada yg ngirim pm ke gua. Dianya penasaran nih ff jd dilanjut apa kaga. Berhubung gua baik hati banget ga ngebiarin nih ff berakhir dg kisah nggantung/? Gua terusin dah :v sorry nih lama updatenya cz gua sibuk ama tugas2 sekolah tau ndiri kan k13 gimana kejamnya/? Oke basa basinya segini aja yuk cussss...

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T BASH**

**AND HOPE U LIKE IT GAESS!**

.

.

.

_Pull me off to darkened corners_

_Where all other eyes avoid us_

_Tell me how I mesmerize you_

_I love you and despise you_

_Back to the crowd where you ignore me bedroom eyes to those before me_

_How am I supposed to handle_

_Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

.

.

.

"_demi bumi dan langit..." Jongdae terperangah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dua anak adam sedang bergelut dengan keringat dan tumpahan sperma di wajah sang mungil._

_Tubuh Chanyeol tersentak. Ia menghampiri Jongdae dan berdiri terpaku disampingnya._

.

.

"oh my..." Jongdae bergumam dengan suaranya yang sedikit parau. Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya tanpa melihatnya. "harta karunmu direbut bro. "

Chanyeol mendesis.

Sedangkan di ranjang itu, Kris, sama sekali tidak mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Tapi Baekhyun, ia mengetahuinya. Mulutnya menganga melihat kedua orang yang berdiri di belakang Kris.

Ketika Kris akan melanjutkan permainanya pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik bahu pria itu dari belakang dengan kasar lalu mendorongnya hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Kris yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum sinis.

"welcome to jungle man." Ucap Kris sambi menunjukkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"jungle?" Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"yup, disini, siapa yang kuat, dia yang menang. Dan aku sudah menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya bukan?"

"dasar keparat." Desis Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menduduki Kris dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai lalu menghajarnya sampai babak belur.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak histeris sambil menangis. Jongdae tak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil selimut lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Meskipun ia sempat tergoda ketika melihat tubuh molek Baekhyun, namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan keinginan nafsunya itu.

"Oh, man." Kai memasuki kamar itu dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca. Mulutnya menganga melihat Kris yang terkapar di sudut kamar dengan Chanyeol di atasnya. Ketika ia menoleh ke sisi yang lain, matanya langsung membelalak kaget ketika melihat Baekhyun yang berkeringat serta dibungkus dengan selimut seperti kepompong dengan Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menoleh serentak kearahnya lalu Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Ia membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan memapahnya meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Kau bisa mengurus bajingan itu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai ketika hendak keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Kai hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di kamar asrama mereka. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya dengan tatapan... entahlah. Mungkin, jijik? Tatapannya tak dapat diartikan.

Ketika ia hendak pergi untuk mengambil air hangat, tangan mungil Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Y-yeol.. m-ma-maaf." Hanya itu yang dapat ia ucapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya senyuman itu dapat membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat dengan sebuah handuk dan sebuah waslap. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun duduk sambil bertelanjang dada dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai ke perut.

"Wae yeol?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi lucunya.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kubersihkan tubuhmu dulu." Chanyeol menatap miris kissmark yang diberikan Kris di leher Baekhyun.

Seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dilihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik selimut itu sampai dagu.

"Tenang Baekkie. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Arra? Sekarang buka selimutmu." Chanyeol sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Baekhyun. Ia mengambil waslap yang telah ia rendam di baskom lalu ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah Baekhyun. Setelah selesai membersihkan wajah sang mungil, ia merendam waslap itu lagi lalu ia gunakan untuk mengusap leher Baekhyun sampai ke dadanya.

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Chanyeol tertegun mendengarnya. Matanya melotot dan aktivitasnya berhenti. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"M-mianhae yeol." Mungkin Baekhyun tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengeluarkan suara laknat itu.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Senyum tanpa arti.

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan tubuh Baekhyun, ia pamit keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu. Baekhyun bernafas lega karena daritadi ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar.

Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa obat. "Baek, aku bawakan obat. Apa aku perlu mengobati ... ehm, lubang..mu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun tersentak mendengarnya. "Mungkin tidak yeol. Aku masih bisa menahan perihnya."

Chanyeol kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Tengkuraplah. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menahan sakitnya."

Baekhyun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia tengkurap dan menurunkan selimutnya sampai ke betis.

Pria tinggi berkuping caplang itu tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bongkahan kenyal itu. Ia mulai mengoleskan obat di hole Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aahhhh yeollhhh.."

Oops!

Tok

Chanyeol mendelik. Refleks, Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Sesuatu di balik celananya pun ikut menegang.

Tok

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba lalu menindihnya hingga Baekhyun terperangah kaget.

Tok

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Pikirannya berkata bahwa ia harus menghentikan semua ini. Namun tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

Tok

"PARK CHANYEOOOOLLLLL! BUKA PINTUNYAAA!"

_Shit._

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi bernafas lega.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika ia membuka pintu tersebut...

"PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN? AKU MENGETUK PINTU BERULANG KALI TAPI KENAPA KAU TIDMMMBBB.."

Chanyeol buru-buru menyumpal mulut Kai dengan handuk yang ia bawa. Jongdae tertawa melihat kedua temannya itu, apalagi melihat ekspresi Kai yang... bisa dibilang lucu.

Chanyeol menatap Kai datar.

"Kenapa bisa kau mempunyai teman sepertinya?" Chanyeol berkata pada Jongdae.

"bukankah dia juga temanmu?" Pria yang terkenal dengan duck facenya itu masih berusaha mengendalikan tawanya.

"Oh! Aku lupa mempunyai teman sepertinya. Masuklah!"

"Brengsek kau yeol." Kai berniat melempar handuk dimulutnya tadi ke Chanyeol tapi entah kenapa handuk tersebut mengenai Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di samping meja belajar.

Chanyeol tekejut. Dia berpikir, sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah memakai pakaian lengkap?

"Mianhae baek." Ucap Kai sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Gwechana." Ia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Baek?" tanya Jongdae.

"Sudah membaik."

"Itu karena aku yang merawatnya."

"Kau masih sempat menyombongkan diri huh? Dasar..." cerocos Kai.

"Dasar apa? Dasar aku tampan?"

Kai hanya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"kalian datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Chanyeol berpura-pura kecewa. Ia meletakkan dua gelas sirup di meja.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jongdae.

"yahh.. aku tadi baru ingin memulai. Tapi si mesum ini berteriak." Chanyeol melirik Kai.

"Tunggu, memulai apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jongdae masih belum mengerti.

"Kurasa aku tau apa yang ia bicarakan." Sela Kai.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah.

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya kita mengganggu aktivitas olahraga ranjang mereka, Chen"

Jongdae tertawa terbahak. Pipi Baekhyun makin bersemu merah.

"Lihatlah itu Kai! Baek sampai merah pipinya."

Chanyeol menutupi Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya posesif. "Kalian jangan menggoda Baekkie ku!"

"hahaha.. arra arra. Baiklah kita akan pulang kan Jongdae? Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan Baekhyun saja yeol. Dan soal pria itu, bisa kau pastikan besok dia tidak di sekolah lagi."

Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas.

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu. Ayo Kai! Daag Baek." Jongdae melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis.

"Yeol.."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "ya?"

"kau tak membenciku?"

"untuk apa baek?" chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"karena aku.. aku telah kotor." Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya

"hei, kau menangis? Tenanglah baek. Bukankah telah kukatakan kalau aku takkan meninggalkanmu."

Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya dan membiarkan ia menangis di dadanya sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap.

Chanyeol menatap wajah mungil di pelukannya itu. Menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di kasur. Ia menunduk mencium bibir namja itu. Tak puas dengan ciumannya, Chanyeol pun melumat bibir ranum itu. Hingga ciuman itu turun ke leher Baekhyun menghisap bekas yang diberikan oleh Kris.

"Eunngghh."

_Deg!_

Hola gaesss :v maafkan daku yang baru muncul setelah sekian lama menghilang. Kangen yaaa? /tawa nista. Wks maafkan daku karena kali ini updatenya singkat. Sengaja bikin singkat karena next chaper mungkin akan lebih panjang. Udah baca summary kan? Pasti pada makin penasaran siapa yg psycho disini. Next chapter mungkin baru keliatan siapa yg psycho. Ada yang bisa nebak? Oke, yang bisa nebak siapa yang psycho disini, gue bakal kasih tau semua akun sosmed gue /emang sapa yang mau-_- :v

Btw thanks buat **neli amelia ** yang udah ngingetin gue kalo masih ada story yang harus gue lanjutin :' thanks sekali lagi karena dia selalu review setiap chapter di story gue. Duh sampe terhura ini :'

Once again, ada yang punya wattpad atau sering baca story di wattpad? Follow gue yaaaa

Search aja **freakiddys** trus click follow :v

Gue juga nulis disana. Bedanya gue disana ga fokus di fanfiction.

Thanks for ur attention guys.


End file.
